Typically, a French press coffee maker, which may also be referred to as a press pot, coffee press, coffee plunger, or cafetière, includes a glass carafe having a cylindrical shape, a lid and a plunger that fits tightly inside the carafe. The plunger includes a fine wire mesh that operates as a filter. Coarsely ground coffee beans are placed inside the carafe and hot water is poured into the carafe. After the coffee steeps for a few minutes, the plunger is depressed toward the bottom of the carafe to separate the coffee grounds from the drinkable liquid coffee.
Disposing of the spent coffee grounds on the bottom of the carafe can be difficult. The carafe can be rinsed with water and then the contents can be dumped in a sink. A large spoon can be used to scoop and scrape the spent grounds from the bottom of the carafe. Other complicated mechanisms to remove the spent coffee grounds include a basket that fits the bottom of the carafe and is supported by four vertical, evenly spaced bars held together by a band at the top. The basket supported by the four vertical, evenly spaced bars held together by the band at the top fits inside the carafe, and when removed from the carafe also removes all solid materials inside the carafe and leaves the liquid within the carafe. Systems have also been developed where a plate sits on the bottom of the carafe. The coffee grounds are placed on top of the plate and water is poured into the carafe. After the coffee steeps and the plunger having the filter is displaced to separate the solids from the liquid, the plate can be lifted out of the carafe removing the spent coffee grounds. These systems can be complicated and still may not adequately remove the spent coffee grounds from the carafe.